Thunder and Lightening
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Jess smirked this time. "Why not go to Lorelai?" Although he was very very happy that she came to him instead. A story of Rory's silly fear and the one who can make it go away. Best and last chapter up!
1. Thunder: Night One

**A.N. Hey just something I've had swimming in my mind for a while. Oh and if you like That's 70 Show, I've written some fanfiction for it too!! go ahead and look!! i TRIPLE DAWG DARE YA!! ya! i skipped all the dares and went straight to that one!! so go check them out please!!**

**disclaimer: mmmmmmm nope!**

**

* * *

**

**Thunder and Lightening**

Thunder crashed everywhere outside. Or at least that's how it seemed to Rory. She never was one for thunder. She was OK with lightening. Lightening was just a flash of pretty light. Thunder was the thing that made the loud booming noises. That woke her out of a dead sleep, only to scare her further. Stupid thunder and it's...loudness.

She laid it out as long as she could, but finally she had to go to someone. Now I know what you're thinking. Lorelai, right? Well, now that she's married to Luke, she can't exactly go to her room anymore. But Lorelai can go to hers? _So _unfair.

Until now.

Now she had Jess. He moved in about 3 months ago from New York. Something about his mom not being able to raise him anymore. Whatever. At first, she didn't know what to think. She knew she should be pissed, but that wasn't in her nature. No, she was more anxious than pissed. Anxious was in her nature. It was the leading cause to her rambling. Besides nervousness, that is. And now Jess brought both of those to the table. They were instant friends. And Rory loved it. He tested her. Made her think. Made her angry. Made her giddy. Made her blush.

Made her live. 3 months she got to be with Jess. And still counting! Her days with Dean were numbered, however. At first, she didn't want Dean to know about know why. But she forgot one important detail: Stars Hollow! So Dean found out, and tried to keep her all to himself. Annoying! So she started to fight. And here we are.

Another crash of thunder. Rory shuddered. She couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and moved down the hall.

She got to Jess's door, and hesitated. The 'what if's' started to pile up, and she began to pull away till another crack of thunder made her jump and she opened to door slowly.

She walked up to his bed. "Jess." she whispered. No answer. "Jess." she said a little louder. He groaned and turned away form her, burying his head in his pillow. Rory giggled quietly.

Jess heard. "Rory?" his voice was fogged with sleep.

"No Santa. I didn't get your Christmas list."

"Well, I was gonna send it ... but then I turned 10."

"Oh. Well, no presents for this year then."

There was a silence. Jess was about to either fall asleep, or ask her what she was doing here till thunder shook his room. Rory yelped.

"Rory, are you scared of lightening?" Jess asked, more awake and holding back a smirk.

"Me? Lightening?" she sqeaked. "Not a problem. Thunder? Not so much."

Jess smirked this time. "Why not go to Lorelai?" Although he was very very happy that she came to him rather than Lorelai. Or calling Dean. Bleh...!

Rory shivered from the cold. And maybe Jess's eyes. "She's got a Luke now. I can't go up there!"

Jess nodded. "Well, do you want me to stay up with you? Or do you just want to sleep in my bed?"

"Sleep in your bed. With you in it of course." Rory might've answered too fast, because for a split second, that smirk was a devil-ish grin.

"Alright. Crawl in." He made room for her. She wanted to get into the bed right away, but she wanted to make it seem hesitant, like she didn't want exactly what she wanted. Human behavior. What a mystery. She had a feeling that Jess saw through her facade becasuse he devil grinned at her again.

He gave her enough room to where they weren't touching. But if she shifted just right...

Silence blanketed the room. Jess began to drift again when thunder cackled and Rory jumped.

"That bad, huh?" Jess asked.

Rory pulled the covers over her mouth and nodded. Jess snickered. She looked like a five year old. A cute five year old, mind you.

He patted her from under the blankets. "It'll pass soon. Just try to sleep through it. Like normal people."

Rory shot glares at him. But she was willing to try. And it worked for the first minute. But then there was a loud one and Rory threw herself at Jess to where she was practically laying on top of him. She yelped. "Eeep! Sorry! I'll just...uh..." Rory was about to try and move away, but Jess's arms had snaked around her body.

"That's ok. You can sleep like this if you want." Jess said. Rory shivered from his eyes again.

She gulped. "Ok." She shifted herself to where her bach was to Jess's chest. His arm still around her waist. Rory started to feel a heat, and welcomed the chill she got from the storm outside. They both instantly relaxed.

Rory started to drift. Jess stayed wide awake. He didn't know if Rory was falling asleep or not. Lightening broke the sky in two. Rory's breathing had slowed drastically. Jess thought (and hoped) she was asleep. He only had a second. He kissed the top of her head. Lovinly. He figured she was asleep, and soon it took him too. Except she wasn't. Her eyes shot open when she felt what Jess did, and lightening shot up her spine. Maybe storms weren't so bad after all...

Thunder shattered the silence.

* * *

**I intended for this to be a one-shot, but i guess if you want me to continue, i can... if not, well OF COURSE **

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	2. Check the weather channel!

**A.N. Ok, i have no idea where i'm going to take this story, but i have an idea for this chapter and the next one, but if you want me to keep going, you'll have to give me ideas! or something! or bear with me as i come up sith some. Ok well here ya go, it might not be as good as the first one, and for that i am VERY SORRY!!**

**Disclaimer: I found a magic lamp, and i wished for gilmore girls and i got it. then i woke up. so i still don't own it. or REO speed wagon.**

* * *

Rory had a lot of thinking to do. Mostly it was about last night. It was basically the best night of her teenage life. And that was saying a lot, considering. She has some good times. Back to the point. The storm had actually stopped a little after Jess had kissed her. Kissed her! It was a wonder how she fell asleep after that! Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised Jess hadn't woken up! But he didn't, and she had somehow fallen asleep. And stayed the whole night in his arms. And she was lucky enough to leave before her mom woke up.

Best night ever!

But then she had to get ready. And now she was on her bus. Too bad Jess isn't here with her...

To get her thoughts away from Jess for a second or two, she started to listen to the radio. The song that was playing (fortunaltly or unfortunetly?) reminded her of Jess again.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Could she? Did she like Jess more than friend? But she was with Dean. Was that even legal? To like someone even though you have a boyfriend? Hmmm. Her and Jess are just friends. But the lyrics said...!

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

Well ain't that the truth. Right? Last night was a great example of that. She is _terrified _of thunder. To where she ducks and covers whenever they're in public. Last night, he made her feel secure. Made the storm go away. That's an equivelent to everything clear in _her_ mind!

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Again, last night!

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

Fighting...? What could she affiliate with that? Well, she fights with Dean. Does that count? Is she only fighting with Dean because deep down she wants to be with Jess? No! She already decided that would be breaking the law!

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Fight this feeling. Oh! So she should just _embrace_ her feelings for Jess? Well...No! You have a Dean. A safe Dean! Who takes care of you, and your mom likes. Might not be smart. Might not have anything in common with you. But you can have a conversation with him! Just not like you can have with some. Or only one. Whatever.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Yeah it has! Ever since he showed up, he's all she can think of! She's not supposed to be! But she is. Just swich the 'girl' with 'Jess' and this song is right to a T.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Last. Night.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

She can't fight this feeling anymore. And, again, after last night, that's gotta mean he likes her too! Right? Yeah.

It's just a good thing it's winter. More storms. Sure, she said she was terrified of thunder storms.

But who said she couldn't be afraid of snow storms too?

Now she has an activity for the rest of winter! Check the weather channel everyday!

**

* * *

**

A.N. so was that good enough? not up to par with the first, but pretty close right?

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	3. Thunder: Night Two

**A.N. K, i know and i deeply apologize if the rest of the story doesn't match up to the first, but just be glad to know i have somewhat of a story line!! yay! so anyways, reivew for me please, tell me if it gets to be too stupid!!**

**Dislaimer: too bad...the show could have been really good with me on it...**

**

* * *

**

**Thunder: Night 2 Deja Vu Right?**

Rory beamed at the sky above. The sky was blanketed with gray. What ever could that mean?

"So how does that sound?" Dean asked her. Whoops. Dean was talking to her. Better pay attention.

"Sorry what?" she directed her grin at him, hoping it would make up for her not listening. It worked. He grinned back at her.

"I said-" A flash flickered across everything. Rory jumped. Dean laughed at her. "Oh yeah! You're scared of thunder, huh?" Rory nodded. Why did the storm have to start so early? That meant it would end early. Maybe if she was able to get everyone in her house to go to bed really early...

Dropplets started.

"Well I want you to know, baby, that if it gets to be too much for you during the night, thunder everywhere and all, that you can call me, _no matter how _late, and I'll stay up with you the whole time. Honest! Just call and I'll answer."

Rory smiled sadly at him. Stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and continuing their afternoon stroll around town.

Smiled sadly because she knew she'd never do that, even though she should. But why call a Dean when you can curl up with a Jess?

* * *

Deja vu. Deja deja deja vu. Rory was laying in bed, the power had gone out, and it felt as though her room was shaking from the thunder. She thought that, even thought she didn't want it to happen, that sleeping with Jess had conquered her fear of thunder. But, if it was even possible, made it _worse_!

So she found herself in the same position as last night. She waited it out, but couldn't take it anymore, so she got up, creeped down the hall, and hesitated at his door again.

Come on! You did it last time! You can do it again! Just turn the knob! Walk in-

Thunder rumbled, sounding louder in her ears than it actually was, and she yelped. Why does she always yelp?

She opened the door slowly. What broke the chain was that Jess was already awake.

"It is pretty bad tonight." he said softer than expected, with a ghost of a smirk gracing his features.

"Do you mind if...?" she trailed of for he was already nodding his head. Did that mean he was as eager as her? Rory started off slowly, but the flash in the window sped her pace, and she tripped on a book right next to his bed.

He caught her wrist as the thundered boomed. She could've sworn that lightening came before thunder, not after. But maybe it was the contact with Jess. Hey, laws of physics can change in mere seconds, right?

She crawled in, completely unaware that the contact had affected him the same way. Neither could sleep, and Rory couldn't handle the silence, so she started conversation.

"Have you ever noticed how all guys choose someone who is exactly like their mother?" Rory whispered. It was easy conversation, like per usual with Jess.

He turned his head towards her. "What brought this up?" he asked as he pondered her question.

"I was watching a show as I waited for the news to come on and they had a guy and he and his mom were talking about his ex wife and they said his mom and her were a lot like eachother." she said, knowing as she said it how stupid un-understandalbe it was.

"Wait, why were you waiting for the news to come on?"

Rory rolled her eyes, and didn't know why the temperature in the room got hotter, even though the storm outside got worse. "Just answer the damn question."

"Ooo, Rory swearing. That's worth an answer." she swatted at him. "Yeah, it is kinda like that. But if you'll notice, they always say EX. That means they aren't with them anymore. They chose them at first, but after realizing that they couldn't stand them anymore, they realized how alike they are. How it's like dating a younger version of their mom."

"Yeah, but _why _do they choose them? Do they just go out and look for them?"

"Doubt it. I'm guessing it's more of a sub conscience thing. And they probably choose them because it gives them a sense of the home they used to have. Of being taken care of."

"True, but someone always notices the similarities between them. And they always hate eachother! That's how you know they're more a like, the more they hate eachother."

"Yeah, but it never works out for the couple. Always ends in exes, as previously stated. The person least like your mother, I guess if we go this way, is the person who is best for you." The talking had tired them both out as they thought and talked, and nothing else was said. But tons was thought. Mostly on Jess's side.

He did only go for girls like his mother. Messed up, whore-ish types of girls. He wasn't like his mom's boyfriends however. Or was he? No, he was never mean to the girls, just didn't care about them. Like he didn't care about his mother. Wow. Rory was right. And he was right too. Rory was nothing like his mother. So she is the best girl for him. He grinned.

He was about to drift off to the abyss when he noticed the storm was gone. Oh well. Back to the great abyss. Rory could leave if she wanted to, but he wasn't going to give her a push.

"Jess." Rory whispered. He had turned on his side and was facing her, pretending to be asleep. Rory waited for a minute till she tentintavly took his arm. He fought to keep his eyes closed. She placed his arm around her waist, then turned her body to where it was in the same position as last night. He could feel her heart beat almost breaking her ribs. He smiled. Now it was his move.

Rory still thinking he was asleep, started to drift off too, till she felt his arm tighten around her. Felt him move closer to where every inch of them that could be touching, was. He buried his head into her neck and hair. Inhaled. Exaled. Deeply.

Jess figured if the storms continued like this, he might actually be in a good mood all the time_._ That would be a big no no, what with his reputation and all. But would it be worth it? Rory (if humanly possible) scooted even closer to him, tangling their legs.

It would be _so_ worth it.

**

* * *

**

A.N. So was that good? is this story getting worse as it goes along? please tell me, i gots ta know? but if it's getting better...

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	4. Cold: Night One

**A.N. K, so i take it you guys really like this story when they are together at night, so most of the story will be in Jess's room, how does that sound? good? i'll have to come up with a ton of material for it, but for you i will. if you want more lorelai, don't worry! family gathering next chapter! i'm excited for the next one, but you have to review to see it!**

**disclaimer: i own their conversations. that's about it though...**

**

* * *

**

Cold: Night One, Heater

Rory was in a bad mood. There hadn't been a storm in weeks! Well, more like two days...b but still! Too long! She wanted to talk to Jess late at night. To curl up with him. To feel him against her...Talking mostly, of course! She convinced herself. Talking. Talking talking talking. Hey, it was either talking or what she had in mind...

Bad Rory! Bad bad bad!

But Jess would be lying if he said he didn't have those thoughts either. Back to Rory.

Well, as Rory thought, she figured out a system. Dean would be the guy who she would (pretend to?) love, and carry around town as her boyfriend, although she knew she should end it. It's better this way, trust her. Jess would be the one she really, well love is such a strong word (but is it true?), and would curl up against during the night, during those awful storms. To damn bad there ain't no more!

"Rory, you seem a million miles away. So either jump on that plane back to the present or get the hell out of my way!" Paris barked at her. Rory sighed.

"Who the hell is _that?!" _a girl gasped. Wind was blowing everywhere. It was freaking freezing today! Everyone in a 2 foot radius turned in the direction the girl was looking.

Rory's eyes bugged out of her brain. What the hell was he doing here? She felt herself grow, yet again, hot. She loosened her scarf a little. He was leaning up against his car, black camero, by the way, and looking to the side at the moment.

"Who ever he's here for is damn lucky, because he is fucking _hot!" _many of the girls started giggling and shrieking, changing their poses to seem more sexy for him. Rory just rolled her eyes, but felt a spark of jealousy run through her. To bad she wasn't that kind of person.

His head finally turned in their direction. His eyes found Rory's and she almost fainted. She loosened her scarf a little more. He winked at her and raised his hand and beckoned her with his finger. She was just lucky that his eyes held her in place or she would've soared. All of the girls turned in her direction, gaping at her.

She winked at them as she walked away from them and towards Jess. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, grinning madly.

He grinned a little too. Glad to know she was happy to see him. "Your mom wanted me to come pick you up. I don't know why." He said as he got in. Rory walked around to her side and got in.

"So you gave in, just like that?" she asked.

"Well how could I turn down the chance to pick up you?" he said lightly, jokingly. But his tone might have had a hint of seriousness. Or maybe the other way around. She was too happy to notice. Or she was so happy she did. She beamed at him.

The drive back was comfortable, no talking really. Just sly glances and grins here or there. Smirks sometimes. Maybe a sprinkle of laughter.

When they got home, Rory went straight to her mother. "Well I'm here. What'd you want me home for?" she asked as she put her bag on the ground. Lorelai didn't look up from what she was doing. Important inn stuff.

"What? I'm sorry hun, I didn't want you home. Well, I did of course, you're my offspring! But not for anything important, no. How'd you get home so fast anyways?" she asked distractedly. Rory's eyes widened and she looked around for Jess, but he was no where in sight.

"Bus came early."

* * *

Rory hoped for a storm that night, though none came. It was around midnight, and Rory couldn't sleep. Once you slept with someone next to you, it's kinda hard to go back to the old days of not having someone's arms around you. So Rory laid there. Till she found an excuse. She was barely getting any heat in her room. When they built Jess's room, that meant they had aonther room to share heat with. Well, Rory reasoned, since it's his fault I'm cold, I guess I'll have to confront him.

Same routine, different situation. She was cold this time.

Once to his room, she hesitated only for a second or two. Opened the door slightly. Walked up to his side of the bed. Shook his arm and whispered, "Jess."

He stirred. "Is there another storm?" came his muffled voice from the pillow. He didn't hear anything...

Rory sighed. "Um, no." That caught his attention. No storm. Rory in his room. What ever could be the reason for this visit? He sat up more in his bed, half lidded eyes looking into hers. He saw her shivering.

"Rory, your freezing. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well...you stole all my heat!" he raised his eyebrows. She blushed slightly at her wording. "All the heat that was originally in my room is now split with yours. I'm freezing in there!"

He smiled. "So what are you proposing?"

"Th-that I sleep in h-here with you tonight." she said, barely audible, stuttering from the cold. It was like she was shouted in his ear though.

He nodded, not thinking his words would come out right if he talked. He made room for her and she climbed in. He instantly felt her chill. She instantly noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Oh." she said. She hadn't meant to, by the way, so she blushed crimson, yet again.

He grinned at her again. "Good night Rory."

"G-good night Jess." she wasn't cold anymore. Weird, why was she still stuttering?

They laid in silnce. For some reason they were both awake, like two nights ago. Rory was about to ask another random question, but Jess beat her to it.

"Have you ever read Ender's Game?" he asked.

"No, but I've heard of it. I didn't know you read kid fantasy."

"No, I don't. Ever. And I didn't even read it all the way. Just that one chapter, really. Maybe a few of the cooler parts here or there. Anyways, in 5th grade, my teacher read it to the class. I don't know how I still remember. Normally, I tuned her out, brought my own book to read, but the one day I didn't..." Jess sighed, remembering.

Rory giggled. "What?" she liked hearing him explain things.

"Well, the chapter she read just reminds me of you." he said.

"How so?" she asked, intrigued.

He sighed, debating on telling her or not. "Well, the kid in the story is supposed to save the world, or so they thought, I just thought they were sadistic old men who liked torturing little kids. To each his own, I guess" he smiled slightly at her grin before continuing. "He was super smart-"

"Is that what reminded you of me?"

"No. He was super smart, but they wouldn't let him do anything at this school he was at. They closed him off from friends and only gave him enemies. He was alone for most of his time there. He had to work his way to the top. And when he made it, he hated it." his voice was now down to barely being heard. "Everyone respected him. Everyone treated him the way he should be treated, because of the way he ran his life. He was better than everyone else, so they treated him like he was. With respect, mind you. That's what reminded me of you." he let her process it before he explained why. "Because even though he had everything, was treated the way everyone wants to be treated, he didn't want that. He wanted to be treated like everyone else _was_."

Rory thought at what he was comparing. She didn't know what to think, so she let him continue.

"You. You're the town princess. Everyone treats you like your a princess, and I'm not saying they shouldn't. But I know that it propbably kills you sometimes. That you just want to be treated like a human being instead of some higher being." he said. Rory could feel tears come to her eyes. Jess didn't treat her like a princess, or some higher being. He treated her like a woman should be treated. The look he was giving her at that moment said that he would always treat her like that. How was it that Jess could read her so easily? Tons of practice with actual books? No...it was something else. Some...emotion.

"Jess?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm cold. Will you hold me?" she didn't know she had it in her to be so bold. But she also didn't know Jess had it in him to talk so much.

He looked at her for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, never shifting his eyes from hers. Rory sighed, content. This time, however, they were facing each other. But she didn't turn around. He brought her closer and she could've sworn the heater started working again. Or maybe it was Jess. He was her own personal heater. She'd choose him over a heat wave any day.

She placed her head on his chest. Suddenly she felt very tired. And happy. She waited a few moments till she slowly moved her hand to his other hand that wasn't around her waist. (her waist!) and laced their fingers together.

"Good night Rory." Jess whispered.

"Good night Jess." she whispered back. "And thank you." she added, and before she could turn back, or succumb to the great black hole we call sleep, she kissed the only part of him she could reach. His chest. Then she was gone.

Jess smiled. A real, soft, smile. He brought her in even closer, tangled their legs once again, and thought that the night couldn't have gotten any better even if it tried.

**

* * *

**

A.N. good? i hope so, it was a little to somber compared to the rest of the story, but still good, right? I was actually reading Ender's Game and when I read that chapter, i did think of rory and jess. Ender's game is a weird book, so i don't know if i recommend it or not. maybe. and i don't read the books that rory and jess do, so you'll have to bear with me. SORRY! ok, tell me if it was good or not pleeeease!!

**p.s. i've had the scene of jess leaning up against a black camero waiting for rory in my head like forever! it's such a beautiful scene in my head, how about yours?**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	5. Thunder: Night Three

**A.N. alright! i got the family time chapter out. i'm not so good at lorelai, so you'll have to bear with the beginning of the chapter, it's kinda cheesy. but the end makes up for it! I promise!**

**disclaimer: i''m running out of fun and creative ways to say that i don't own gilmore girls**

**...**

**wait, that one was pretty good**

**

* * *

**

Thunder: Night Three, Third Times the Charm

Rory had heard the song 'Happy Together'. She knew that love was supposed to feel like all the skies could be blue, when she's with him. But she felt it would be better if all the skies were dark, blanketed in gray. Weird how that turned out.

As of the moment, they were having a family outing. Luke and Jess were not on board, but with a little persuasion of the Gilmore girl's they caved, and now they were out shopping.

And the weather seemed about to rain. Just not yet.

"Ooh! Let's go dress shopping!" Lorelai sqealed.

"Don't you have enough dresses?" Luke asked. Lorelai and Rory gasped in horror at the same time. Jess just rolled his eyes.

"You can never have enough dresses." Lorelai said. Then she smiled, and her and Rory were off.

An hour later, Luke and Jess had found them in Deb. Lorelai was in a stunning, low v-neck red dress. Jess snorted at Luke.

"I hear staring is impolite, Uncle Luke." Jess said. Luke turned and death glared at Jess, who just snickered. Rory hadn't come out of the dressing room yet, but when she had-

"I don't quite remember where I heard it from, but I think staring is impolite, Jess." Luke countered, smirking. Lorelai didn't know if she should make fun of Jess as well, or be worried by his staring. Although Rory was beautiful. Spagetti-strapped, royal blue dress that was short in the front, but flared out in the back. Rory giggled as she spun around in her dress. She didn't think it was possible for Jess to blush. And she was a little surprised that Lorelai wasn't making fun of him.

When they left the mall, Rory instantly beamed. Lorelai noticed how her and Jess glanced at each other before glancing shyly away.

"What are you so happy about, dearest? I thought you were scared of thunder! And by the way, why haven't you been coming to me in the night, like you used to? You know, there have been two storms in the last week. Are you not scared of it anymore?" Lorelai asked.

Rory flushed. She knew she had to lie. But what to tell, what to tell... "Um, I've been calling Dean. You know, what better way to be comforted then by the one you love? So yeah, I've been calling Dean late at night. So the secrets out! I bet you're mad, so I'll stop calling Dean, who just so happens to be my boyfriend." Rory wasn't really thinking about what she said, or rambled, I guess, but she knew she had to placate her mom, so that was the first thing that came to mind.

But then when she saw Jess's eyes widen, and a _very _large grin spread across his face, she realized what she said. Oh! Comforted by the one you love...she flushed some more, but she found she grinned too.

Lorelai looked at her funny. "Okay...Um, you can still call him, sweets. I just didn't know that's what you were doing. That's so sweet! And I got some joking material now. I could..." she went on.

Rory smiled sheepishly. "Mmmm hmmm." and they continued there talking and walking. But now she felt majorly worried. She just has to keep Dean away from Lorelai, and Lorelai away from her at night. Whew. Hard work. She looked at Jess. Well, you know what they say. Nothing in this world that's worth having is easy.

Rory didn't see the lightening. But Jess did. He smirked. Here comes the yelping. Thunder rumbled up his spine.

Rory gasped and grabbed his hand. Grabbed his hand? Grabbed. His. Hand. _Grabbed his hand!_

He was surprised by the contact. But he wasn't the only one that heard her gasp, and Lorelai turned to look at them. She took a double take at their hands, but the second time she looked, there was no contact.

* * *

Same ol' situation. Storms. Thunder. Jess. Touching. Sleeping. Sometimes the occasional kiss.

Rory figured it'd be easy tonight, her mom would be too, ahem, _busy_ with Luke, so she could sneak out easier. Sneaking out as in going to Jess's room.

But, as fate would have it, Lorelai got too suspicious and pried. So as Rory snuck out to Jess's room, Lorelai stopped her.

"Rory? What are you doing up? Going to call _Dean?" _she sing-songed at her.

"Um... no..... Actually-um, I'm getting a glass of water." Sure, she's not telling the truth, but she's not lying, either. She's _was_ going to get a glass of water. _Now._

"Oh, well me too. You know, Luke-"

"AH! I don't want to know what you did with Luke! I'll just get my glass of water, and be on my way!" Rory said. And she did, but when she passed her mom again, she kissed her on the cheek and went to her room.

Damn. Now she was gonna have to wait longer. But who wants to wait longer to be held by Jess? No one! So Rory was basically in hell as she waited till she heard her mom go to bed. She went to her door, when someone rapped on her window. For a second, she thought it'd be Jess, but nope, he was in the same house!

Naw, it was Dean. "Hey." he smiled at her. Rory was uncharacteristically mad at him. Didn't he know she had somewhere to be? Oh wait. He didn't.

"Hey." she whispered back, and offered a small smile. Maybe he'd go away faster.

"Thought I'd come see how you were doing, since you haven't called me. I told you you could!" he said. Rory nodded. "So can I come in?" Rory shook her head.

"That's sweet, to come here through the storm and everything, but I-I'm really tired. Long day shopping and trying on stuff. But thanks for coming! It made my day. Or night, actually. But I have school tomorro, and Paris is being really mean lately ever since she got an A - on a paper, and I'm gonna need a lot of sleep for that." she yawned. She was tired. "I love you." she said. Rory heard how mean she sounded, so added, "And really, thanks for coming tonight. It was really sweet and all."

Dean gave her a funny look. She'd been getting a lot of those today. "Um...ok. I love you and I'll see you tomorro, I guess." he kissed her before leaving. Stomped off, it might have been more like.

Rory sighed. Third times the charm. Or so she hoped.

Once she got to his room, Rory was terribly tired. She would've dropped dead if she wasn't on a mission.

She didn't even bother waking him up this time. She just got in his bed. She grabbed his arm, maybe even roughly, threw it around herself, and closed her eyes.

"Wh-" Jess started, but realized it was just Rory. "You okay?"

"I'm fine now. Good night Jess."

He grinned sleepily and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Rory."

Strange how the lightening stopped after Rory kissed Lorelai goodnight on the cheek.

**

* * *

**

A.N. Dang! just in case you were confused, it was still raining, just the lightening and thunder stopped, so Dean didn't walk through a storm. Just the rain. So how was it? i'm not so good at lorelai, so if the beginning of the chappie was kinda cheesy, i'm sorry, i had to use it as filler for the holding hands!! he he i loved that part!!

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	6. Cold: Night Two

**A.N. well, i don't like too much silly drama in my stories, or any stories for that matter. ha ha not that it makes the story worse! well, any hoot, i decided i'd add a lttle but don't fret, it's for this chapter, and this chapter only!**

**disclaimer: mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! oh wait...it says i **_**don't **_**own gilmore girls**

**

* * *

**

Cold: Night Two, Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"I don't think he should be living with you anymore, that's all." Dean said.

"Why? What's wrong with Jess?" Yeah, what's wrong with Jess?

"He gets in fights all the time at school, and it's a miracle he shows up at all." Dean fumed.

Rory was surprised. "Wait, Jess doesn't go to school?" Dean rolled her eyes. Big surprise, not worried about the fighting till she hears about the knowledge.

Dean shook his head. "No he goes, it's just a figure of speech. But the fighting-"

"He gets in fights? With who?" Dean smiled internally. Now she sees how she shouldn't hang out with Jess. How she should be spending more with him, Dean, her boyfriend.

"Just...anyone! I pulled him off this guy the other day, and he started to swing at me!"

Rory's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm telling you Rory, he's a jerk, and you should just pray for the day till he's out of your house." Dean knew that's what he'd be doing.

Rory was furious. At Jess. At Dean. But most of all at herself.

Jess for fighting.

Dean for saying that she should pray for the day he left.

And Rory for knowing she should. Jess was horrible to _everyone_, her mom, definetly Dean, Taylor, Kirk. Only sometimes to Luke.

But never to Rory.

Why should she pray for that to be gone?

* * *

Rory wanted to be mad. Oh, believe her! She didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to see him, nothing! But, as luck should have it, it was freezing. And not like last time, to where if she just went under her covers alittle more, she would've been fine. But this night was the first snow night. Earlier, her and her mom had danced around in the swirling ice, laughing and throwing snowballs. Making snowmen. Having fun.

Anyways, back to the weather. So Rory was shivering, teeth chattering, and had no choice but to go to his room. Well, maybe she really did want to go there, but she felt better telling herself she didn't.

She did as she did a couple nights ago. Jumped in, gabbed his arm and threw it around her. She had to admit, she felt better. But she was stubborn, and didn't say anything when he greeted her sleepily.

He got fed up with the silence. "Did I do something, or is this silent treatment just for kicks?"

"Nope, nothing." she said. She scooted closer, however. Jess was getting confused.

"O...kay...Good night Rory." He had a feeling he should keep his distance tonight.

"Why'd you do it?" Rory asked.

"Do what?"

"Get into a fight with Dean?"

Ah. "Dean?" he asked.

"My boyfriend." Duh!

"Ah. He's still your boyfriend?" This was dangerous territory for him to be tredding, but he had to know. But of course he already did. He just felt like saying it. Dangerous.

Rory thought about leaving, but another chill went up her spine. "Yes, he is."

"I wasn't fighting him. I was fighting someone else. He jumped in on his own."

"He was trying to help you."

"Oh, he should go into government service if he's so interested in helping people. But me, he can stop worrying about."

"Why were you fighting in the first place?"

"'Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk."

"You were fighting Chuck Presby?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he is a jerk."

Silence. "How come you fought in the first place? What did he do?"

"Nothing." Jess said. He was a little mad at her. And Dean for ruining the high points of his day. Would it be too bold to say his life as well? Having a girl willingly come into his room, to snuggle. Ahem...uh...well...um what's a manly word for snuggle?

"So you just fought him for no reason. Is that why your mom sent you here, because you fought people for no reason?" she asked. Why was she being so mean? She didn't mean to ask that question! She already knew the answer, right? Sure, let's assume she did (although we all know what happens when you assume), she only asked it because she was still mad, right?

Oh god, Rory thought. She really screwed up because Jess started to pull away.

"No." he said sharper and louder than necessary. He quieted his voice. "My mother didn't send me here because I fought for no reason. I always have a reason for doing something. My mom's reason for sending me here was becasue she was too busy doing other things to pay attention to her son. I did one little thing, and that's when she realized how 'bad' I am. So I got sent here." Too much information, Mariano, too much. Jess had successfully detached himself from Rory. _Just_ physically, he hoped. And prayed.

She missed the heat, but she swore she wouldn't let him see her shiver. From the cold, of course.

Silence. "I'm sorry your mom sent you here." she whispered.

"Yeah, well people do crazy things for love." he was still riled up from his speech.

Silence. "They really do ya know."

"What?" Jess asked. He went a little closer to her. Sub consciencly, of course.

"Do crazy things for love. Look at Star Wars." Rory reasoned. She noticed him getting closer and couldn't help but grin.

"Star Wars?"

She laughed. "Yeah, well Aniken (spelt wrong? sorry) basically became Darth Vador because of Padme.(again? sorry) And he kinda started the war because of her. That sounds pretty crazy to me."

Jess snorted. "No, he did not become Darth Vador because of Padme. She was part of it, but not all."

Rory rolled her eyes. "First of all, did you just snort? And second, yeah huh!"

By now Jess had gotten close to touching distance. Rory held her breath. He slowly took his arms and placed them on her waist, and brought her back in. She turned her back to his chest, (bare chest, he he) and sighed happily.

"No, there were a lot of things. The war was already going on, he just became the leader. (sorry if wrong) And his mother dying started the process that Yoda talked about. The anger leads to this, this leads to that. And yes, I snorted."

Rory pondered it, shivered and snuggled closer. "Yeah, well I like to believe he did it all because of her."

They both lay quietly after that, not much else to say. Looking out the window, Rory watched the snow falling like diamonds in the sky.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Jess smiled. But he wasn't looking out the window. Nope.

He was looking at Rory.

* * *

**A.N. Ha! good? you know, at first i thought it was bad, but then i reread it, and it seems to end perfectly! oh! and the next chapter is exciting! so stay tuned kids!**

**p.s. i love it when guys do that! what jess did at the end. I doubt they really do that, but i'm guessing there are no witnesses...**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	7. Thunder: Night Four

**A.N. ok, this is the chapter (i think) everyones been waiting for! i know i have! rory might seem just a tid bit childish this chapter, but when does she not! so here it is! **

**disclaimer: remember remember the fifth of november. it was the day they told me i didn't own gilmore girls.**

* * *

**Thunder: Night four, One or the Other**

Rory's eyes snapped open, and she sat up with a gasp. She was just glad it wasn't a yelp. She was having the weirdest dream. It started out everything fine, her and Lor going to the diner. Then zombies were everywhere. And vampires. And maybe a werewolf or two. They were all graphic and in detail and in color, and Rory was scared. Normally, her scaredness goes away. But not tonight.

Naw. Tonight there was a storm. Go figure.

She didn't want to go to him. No, scratch that, she didn't want to know that she wanted to go to him. She wanted to call Dean. Naw, she didn't. She wanted Jess.

Stop it! She scolded herself. Dean.

Jess. Dean. Jess! Dean! Jess!

Dean...Dean...Jess.

Jess Jess Jess.

Well, now that that's settled, she, well, she didn't do anything.

Because she heard something in the kitchen. Or outside maybe. Something close. Something loud and sneekish. Like someone outside. Like someone breaking and entering.

Her mind instantly went to _The Strangers. _Her heart started pumpin blood everwhere around her. Get up? Stay down. Get up? Get up and die? Stay down. Stay down and die.

Great. An impass. Hmmm. Stay down and die. Thundered rumbled. Rory whimpered. Get up and die!

She got up slowly. Walked to the door slowly. Held her breath. Creaked the door open. Peeked around in the kitchen. She strained her ears so hard that she swear she popped a blood vesel.

Nothing. She sighed in relief. Well, until lightening flashed half the house, and she saw a shadow outside. She yelped. (what's with all the yelping?) Her whole body either flushed or drained. Either way she turned a new color. She was totally frozen.

Thunder crashed at the same time someone said, "Rory?" She screamed and whipped around to the source of the sound. Her heart was pounding double time. Rain could be heard pattering on the roof. Shadows played in the corners. Rory whimpered again. She could only see the outline of the person.

"Are you ok?" she heard Jess ask, and she deflated. She nodded. She felt tears of relief fall down her face. Hey, she was really scared! She thought someone was breaking in!

"Why are you crying then?" Jess asked as he moved closer to her. Lightening flickered and Rory saw the concern in his eyes. Why wouldn't the tears stop? She quickly wiped them away.

"Well, I had a really scarey dream, it was terrible, everyone I knew and loved was dying, and it was so graphic...then I woke up and noticed the storm and I got even more scared. And then I heard something outside, and I thought of the movie _The Strangers, _and I thought I was going to die! So I got up to check it out, and then the lightening went everwhere, and I thought someone was in here, but it turned out to be you, But I didn't know that, so I screamed, and then it was you, and I cried in relief!" Whew. That was a long one. She could tell, because Jess was laughing. She didn't have the energy to be mad at him.

One, because his laugh made her feel happy.

Two, because it was kinda funny.

And three, because while she was telling her story, he had come up to her and hugged her.

Hugged her! And she had somehow laid her head on his chest. Which was still bare. She would never get tired of that. She sighed.

"I doubt anything like _The Strangers _is gonna happen in Stars Hollow, but either way, I'm terribly sorry I scared you."

They stood in silence. Rory didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. And not on the chest, or out of tiredness. She actually wanted him to be there when she kissed him.

It was either now or never. She tilted her head up, craning it to see his eyes. Lightening flared, and she could feel the electricty suddenly engulfing the room. She leaned in. She didn't care if he didn't want to kiss her, she was going to do it anyways.

Lips touched. Thunder growled, but Rory didn't jump. Or yelp. She just kissed Jess.

And kissed Jess.

Kissed Jess.

She pulled back after a second. That was a second right? No, no, it was much much too long for that. Jess grinned at her. Rory grinned back. Strangers? What strangers?

"Rory?" she heard Luke say from the stairs. Rory ripped away from Jess.

"Yes?" her voice cracked. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

"Are you ok? I heard a scream." She could hear him pounding down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something outside, but there's nothing, so it's ok. I can go back to bed now. Good night!" she said. She was back in her room before Luke even entered the kitchen, so when he got entered, there was no one there.

* * *

Jess went back to his room quietly after Rory pulled away from him. He tried not to let it hurt him as much as it did. He sighed. That was a mistake. A mistake he would gladly make again and again and again, but still a mistake. Well, for Rory anyways.

He sighed again sadly. She wasn't going to come to his room anymore. She probably wasn't even going to talk to him again. Damn you, Jess! Why did you have to kiss that beautiful girl back?! Even though she kissed you first, you should've known better than to do what you want! Think a little next time! he scolded himself. Except there wouldn't be a next time. Damn damn damn

Jess rolled over on his side, about to fall asleep. That is, until he heard his door open. It took all he had not to jump up and see if it was her.

He slowly got up instead. What would his image be if he jumped up and down like a preppy school girl? Well, it'd be a preppy school girl, instead of a bad boy. And Rory wouldn't like him anymore.

He saw. It was her.

Jess felt the thunder slowly rumble through his body and stop at his heart, that was about to explode. In a good way of course. Great way, more like.

He watched her walk over and crawl into bed. He didn't let her put his arms around her. He did that himself. He figured it'd be too much too hope if she gave him a good night kiss, so he just left the arms around her and said, "Good night, Rory." very very close to her ear.

She had different plans. She did kiss him goodnight. This time he felt lightening at his heart. Wonderful lightening. "Goodnight Jess." she whsipered millimeters from his lips. She laid back down.

Rory looked out the window. She saw another shadow dance across her vision.

She wasn't scared this time. Wonder why?

She sighed and snuggled closer to Jess. He sqeezed her tighter, and the shadows disappeared all together.

That's why.

* * *

**A.N. short? oh well, please tell me it was good?! i felt it was, but i wanna know what you feel!** **please please please! and i've actually reacted like that once. I turned out the lights and i was at a hotel, and it was after i just watched the strangers, and i really did think someone was out there! it's ok to laugh, i'm used to it! ha ha**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	8. Thunder: Night Five

**A.N. ok, so i didn't know how i should've had lorelai react to seeing them at first, so i thought it was going to be bad, but this actually turned out AWESOME! i feel good about this chapter! and the next chapter is going to be SO intense! I'm excited!! he he **

**disclaimer: owning gilmore girls is one thing life didn't throw at me**

* * *

**Thunder: Night Five, Oh What A Wonderful Day**

"Guess what, my dearest daughter?"

"What?!"

"Luke is gonna be gone tonight, and I hear there is gonna be a frightful storm tonight, so you can come to me again! Just like old times!" Lorelai watched her face fall. Face fall? She figured she'd be excited for this. What could be more exciting then sleeping with their mother during a storm?

_Damn you, mother. You do realize Jess lives in the house now, right? _Rory thought.

"But, um, well, I'm not scared of them anymore!" Nope, she was terrified of them. She saw Jess's head snap up. She quickly shook her head at him to where only he could see the shake. He laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at, Diner Boy? And what do you mean you aren't scared of them anymore?"

Rory shrugged. "J-just not scared of them anymore. It...must've passed."

Lorelai looked about to say something, but the diner bell jingling changed her direction. "Oh. Oh I understand. You have a _Dean _now. How could I be so silly to think you'd want to be with your mother when your scared. Oh the sorrow of your teenage daughter getting older!" She clutched her heart. Rory laughed, relieved. Whew! Dodged a bullet!

"What? You have me now? For what?" Dean asked while kissing her on the cheek. She stole a glance at Jess, but he was busy arguing with Kirk. She smiled softly. He was so cute when he was annoyed! No, he was sexy when he was anonyed. No, he was sexy all the time. Stop it, Rory! Think of Dean as sexy!

...

Ewwww! Back to her mom! Back to her mom!

Lorelai snickered. "To love and to hold. To kiss and to touch. To hold late at night when she gets scared at the thunder." She sang.

Dean shook his head. "Rory doesn't come to me for storms. I don't think she's scared of them anymore." Rory squeezed her eyes shut. Damn! Bullet nicked her shoulder!

Lorelai instantly stopped humming. "Oh. Well then Rory, w-" she got cut off.

"Sorry! I gotta go to school. Bye Mom! Love you! Bye Jess! Lo- AH! Uh, I mean, well, Bye Dean! Love ya!" and she was gone.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wh-, uh, we-, hmm..." Did she almost say...? "And what the hell are you still laughing at, Diner Boy? Get me some more coffee! What kind of establishment are you running here, mister?" Lorelai said, trying to distract herself.

"What's with Rory?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. It's Saturday."

* * *

Jess stared out the window. Who needs sleep anyways? Not when you can be thinking of Rory instead.

She almost said "Love you." to him. Or so he hoped. Sure sounded like it. AND she said goodbye to him _first. _As in before Dean.

Oh what a wonderful day! It could not be ruined. Not even with the fact that she was still with Dean.

Oh wait. That can ruin his day. Well, at least she doesn't go to Dean when she gets scared. He felt like giggling.

No, he felt like chuckling. Much more manly. Much less gay.

He heard his door open. Ah, there she is. His angel. He didn't care if that sounded girly.

"What a day!" Rory whispered as she crawled in. He wrapped his arms around her. It was actually a little chilly tonight.

"I'll say. So how was school? Learn anything? Like how to lie better? Or maybe even what day of the week it is?" he smirked at her.

"Shut up! I wasn't expecting that, ok? And you could've helped me out, you know!"

"No, I'm not the one that sneaks into your room." Jess said.

Rory grinned up at him. "True." she kissed him softly. "But would you?"

Jess grinned. Rory melted. "Of course." she kissed him again.

I would break out of prison just to sneak into your room, Jess thought. Good thing it stayed just a thought. For now.

"It's so cold tonight. I'm so lucky to have my own personal heater." Rory mused, half asleep, half grinning

Jess nodded, eyes closed. "Yeah, I might have to go put a shirt on."

"No!" Rory said. Shrieked. Louder than necessary. "I-I mean, it's not that cold, you don't have to put a shirt on. I'll-I'll just scoot closer. There, compromise. Problem solved. Ok, well, I'm tired. Goodnight Jess." she pecked his lips. He'd hold back the rising laughter. But not the smirk. Or was it a grin?

"Goodnight Rory." She could hear the amusement. She could feel the flames on her cheeks. Good thing he couldn't.

They were both about to fall asleep, but Rory had one more thing to say. Very important. "I'm breaking up with Dean tomorrow." she didn't wait for his answer. She just fell asleep.

Jess grinned and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Rory."

Oh what a wonderful day.

* * *

Lorelai got out of bed. She just wasn't ready to believe that Rory was over her fear of thunder. She had to see it to believe it.

But when she got to her room, she was gone. She started to panic. Rory? Sneaking out? _So _not right! Where ever could she be?!

Jess. She'd use Jess to help her.

She went to his room. She grinned devilishly. She gets to wake up Jess! She gets to wake up Jess! she sang in her mind.

She almost screamed at the sight she saw when she opened the door. Jess was in _bed_ with someone! All right! Two birds with one stone! Wake him up _and _yell at him.

Oh what a wonderful day!

But this time she almost fainted at the sight she saw when she got close enough to see their faces.

Rory.

In bed.

With Jess.

Come on, Lorelai! Full sentences! Rory is in bed with Jess!

And you want to know what she did?

She went back to bed.

Wait...Went back to bed?! _Lorelai_?! Are we still at the Gilmore house?!

Where's the yelling?! The taunting?! The screaming?! The grounding?! The killing?!

She couldn't bring herselft to do it. Why?!

Maybe it was the fact that they were both fully clothed.

Or the fact that Rory wasn't even flinching at the thunder as she slept.

Or the fact that she'd never seen Rory that happy. Awake _or _asleep.

Or the fact that she'd never seen Jess happy. Ever. And those smiles on their faces were enough for her not to disturb them that night.

But tomorrow was a whole other day.

* * *

**A.N. are you all so excited for the next chapter?!?! me too! but i need reviews for inspiration! or to tell me what people liked or didn't like about my story! please please please don't leave me hangin!**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	9. Who Woulda Thought

**A.N. ok! so here is the chapter! the one where dean and jess fight! he he okey dokey!**

**disclaimer: so that's a no on owning gilmore girls? damn...**

**

* * *

**

**Who Woulda Thought**

Rory didn't usually think guy's were sexy. Not movie stars, not models. No one. But she had to admit, Jess was sexy.

Sure, she thought he looked sexy when he was annoyed, but she had never seen him _this _sexy.

Pumped full of adreniline, eyes dancing. Lips barely forming a smirk. Rory thought she was gonna pass out from the sight. Or the heat it gave her. But she held strong.

One, because her mom wouldn't let her intercept the fight.

Two, because she didn't really want to intercpt the fight.

Three, because Jess was too damn hott to pass out on.

* * *

Flash Back

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?! In my own house, no less!"

"I dunno. It never came up in conversation?" Rory tried. Why was Lorelai being so difficult? Well, at least she was only confronting her and not Jess. Yet.

"Rory! Why did you have to go to Jess? Is it because he was down the hall? You know the phone was closer than Jess's room! Why didn't you call Dean? You know, your boyfriend!" Lorelai flailed her arms. Make a scene, she thought. Let word get to Dean so he can beat the living hell out of Jess.

"Mom! Stop it! I know what your doing, and getting them to fight won't help anything!"

"Well, it'll help me! Rory, how could you hide this from me? Your best friend and Mother!"

So that's what's really bothering her. Lorelai was just upset that Rory didn't tell her.

"Because..." Rory built up her courage.

"Because...? Come on Rory! Give me a good reason why you didn't tell me!"

Rory had it then. "Because I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want you to freak out at me! I didn't want Dean to find out, and I sure as hell didn't want to ruin it! Mom, I don't know why I did it, I just did!" yes she did know. But she wasn't going to spill unless forced.

"Yes, you know Rory. You make lists and compare and contrast charts on every little thing you do. So why don't you tell me why?"

Rory sighed in defeat. "Becasue I...I...It made me happy. It made me forget that I could get scared at things. It made me sleep through the night. It made me all giddy. I dunno what else to say. It...it just made me happy. Telling you would've meant that I had to stop." Rory said. Now she does have to stop.

Lorelai suddenly felt like the worst mother in the world. Her daughter was doing something that made her _happy. _And she ruined it. Damn it Lorelai! Why can't you be more like your daughter and think things through! Her mind instantly went to the image she saw last night. Sure, Rory's looked that happy before. But not with a boy. Or Dean. Definetly not Dean. And they weren't doing anything bad. They were just sleeping.

"Rory! What the hell!" Dean yelled from across the street.

Lorelai felt even more guilty. So _this _is what Rory wanted to avoid. Huh. Stop it Lorelai! Don't think like him! He's the enemy! No, no he's not. She wishes he were though.

"Dean? Oh god." Rory panicked. How much had he heard?

"What's this I hear about you going to Jess? Sleeping with Jess?" he yelled at her. Lorelai frowned at Dean. What the hell is wrong with him, yelling at her like that?

"First off, I'm not sleeping with Jess! I'm just...in the same bed as him..." Rory muttered the last part, but Dean heard it none the less.

"Damn it Rory! I knew this would happen. You know what? I don't care. Where is that little punk..." And with that line, Dean was off. Rory glanced frantically at her mother.

"Should we get some popcorn first?" Lorelai asked half-heartedly.

"Mom!"

end flashback

* * *

So here they are. Once the Gilmore's got to the boys, Dean had just punched Jess. Rory gasped. Lorelai held her shoulder. "It's not your fight."

"But it's over me!"

"Isnt' it great? To have two boys fighting over you?"

"Just grand. By the end of the fight, they'll both realize I'm a waste of time and neither will speak to me again!"

"Calm down Rory. One of them will still want you."

"Which one do you think?"

"Which one do you _want?"_

"I know which one I want. Which one do you want?" Rory was surprised she didn't think through who she wanted to win. But she already thought that through while Jess held her during the night.

Lorelai sighed. "I want the one who gives me the most coffee to win. As of the moment, Jess does so..."

Rory beamed at her mother. The fifth step is always acceptance. "Thanks mom. I love you." She gave her a hug. Lorelai hugged her back.

"But if Dean starts working at the diner..."

Rory rolled her eyes. She knew she was just joking.

As of this moment in the fight, Dean and Jess had stopped the physical fighting and gone to verbal. Jess had a black eye. Dean had two black eyes and his nose was bleeding.

"I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb." Jess said.

Dean growled. "Excuse me?"

"Life lesson number one: Don't fight an experianced New Yorker."

Dean scowled. "Shut up! Life lesson number two: Don't sleep around with anther guy's chick!"

Jess ignored the comment. Or rather life lesson. "Has anyone ever told you your face would be perfect for radio?"

"That was a good one." Rory whispered. She tried to hold back her giggles.

"Let's try to see how long it takes him to get it." Lorelai added. _He's not that dumb! _Rory thought. Right? Oh right. We were talking about Dean.

"What are you talking about? No one sees your face for radio, moron!" Dean yelled.

Jess at first looked surprised. Then he busted up laughing. Rory smiled. He had such a beautiful laugh. Lorelai looked at her smile. Huh.

"What?! Oh, that's it..." Dean hurled himself at Jess, and the fighting commensed. He didn't get what was so funny! No one sees you for radio! So there, Jess! Your the stupid one now!

"We should stop it now." Rory said, worried again.

"I'll go get Luke." Lorelai sighed, disapointed. She wanted to see Dean get the joke. Not that it was happening anytime soon.

* * *

Jess lay in bed with an ice pack on his eye. Who woulda thought he could get grounded at the age of 17. Yeah, it's possible.

Well, so far the day had gone pretty good. He got to beat the living shit out of Dean. Got to see Rory smile. Got to see Rory break up with Dean. And didn't get glared at by Lorelai. Now it was gonna get ruined though. Now that Lorelai knew about their late night rendezvous', she could no longer come into his room. Right?

Well then why was his door opening?

* * *

Rory had as exausting day. She was as trying to sleep on the couch. Her mom was on the other side. It was late and she knew she should go to her room, but didn't. She hadn't slept in there in a while. It might be cold.

She sighed a sad sigh. No more cuddling with Jess. Sigh sigh sigh.

"Fine." Lorelai said.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Fine. But only for tonight. After tonight, you stay in your bed and your bed only." She got up and went upstairs without waiting for a response.

Rory grinned.

* * *

Dean walked to the Gilmore house. This wasn't over. Between him and Jess? Sure. Between him and Rory? No. He got to her window and tap-tap-tapped on it. No response. He glanced at her bed and instantly grew furious. So maybe it wasn't over between him and Jess after all.

He walked over to his window, brought up his hand and was about to tap-tap-tap when the sight he saw stopped him.

Rory and Jess were curled up. Couldn't see him. But he could. And he could hear them. As of the moment, they wer arguing over a book. Didn't they know what happened today?

Silence. Then Rory said, "I'm sorry about your eye." She leaned up and kissed it before kissing his mouth and Dean wanted to break the window with his fist. But restrained.

"It was worth it." So Jess was a softy. Who woulda thought.

He heard Rory giggle. "Yeah." Silence. "You think he ever got that joke?"

"Nope. It was a tough one for him."

Giggles. "Good night Jess."

"Good night Rory."

Silence.

Dean left. That was his competition? Winning had now become impossible.

Face made for radio. Face made for radio... Face made for radio...?

He gave up.

* * *

**A.N. so was that good? i hope so! i also hope you will review and tell me! and i also hope you got that joke...**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	10. Cold: Night Three

**A.N. hey hey hey! ok here it is! i don't quite know what to do with this now, but i'll figure it out! i don't want this to be a 'lorelai against the jessness' fic, maybe i'll have it be a 'chris is against the jessness fic' i think i just got my idea...**

**this one goes out to my dearest friend chelsea strait! mua ha ha ha ha ha....**

**disclaimer: it-it-it-it said i didn't own gilmore girls!!**

* * *

**Cold: Night Three, What the hell?!**

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Rory and Jess?"

"I belive that's what I said."

"How long has this been going on? Wasn't she with Dean?"

Lorelai looked around the diner, like she didn't know where she was. "I'm still talking to Luke, right? You're still my husband?" He shook his head at her. Lorelai is so childish sometimes.

"Ha! I knew it! You just shook your head! So what did you do with Luke? Huh? And if you give him back, make sure he comes back..._embracing_ his trekiness."

Luke kissed her. "Oh, damn, you're still Luke." Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"Back to the issue. How long has this been going on? And Dean?"

"Right, right. You were there! You broke up their fight! How could you not put two and two together?"

He shrugged. "I left after I broke it up. So her and Dean broke up? I didn't like him anyways."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "And Jess is any better?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Whatever." She gulped her coffee. "I believe it's been going on for, well Rory didn't give me all the details, but I'd say the better part of these past two to three weeks."

Luke's eyes bulged. "_Three _weeks!? How did we not catch this?!"

"I know, right? I guess Rory is quieter than I gave her credit for..."

"And she just went to his room? And slept there? With Jess?"

"Whoa there, buddy. I did not come here to play twenty questions. Although, if you want to pl-"

"Lorelai!"

"Right, right. Yes she just went there and slept with Jess. Clothes on, don't worry, I already checked."

Luke was silent for a moment till he turned to Ceaser and barked. "I'll be back in twenty!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going? I need another cup of coffee!"

"I need to have a little chat with Jess." He said out the door.

"Oh. Damn, I'll have to get the coffee myself."

* * *

"Dean?" What the hell?! No means no!

"Hey." He was at the window. At night. What the hell?!

"I just wanted to come say hi."

"Come say hi?" Rory growled. It was late, and she was tired and cranky. She was still debating on whether to go to _his_ room or not.

Get in trouble. Con. Curl up with Jess. Pro. Get yelled at. Con. Curl up with Jess. Pro. Get grounded, most likely. Con. Curl up with Jess. Pro.

Hmmmm. Pros seem to be winning.

"Yeah. Hi." Dean, what the hell?!

"Ok Dean. Hi. Bye." and she closed the blinds.

"Rory, wait! Ok I came for another reason!" She reopened the blinds. Get past Dean faster, get to Jess faster. Faster faster faster!

"I-uh- came to...see you?"

"What the hell?! Dean if you don't tell me what you want, I'll go get Luke!"

"Ok ok, I came to make sure you were still in your room!" Whoops! He meant to ease it in! No, he meant to say it not at all. Damn....

"Excuse me? Came to make sure I was still in my room?" What the hell?!

"Y-yeah. You are, so I'll just be, uh, going then."

"Yeah. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yes?" why was he so excited. _Oh I still love you and don't want to break up! Will you stay with me tonight, and then tomorrow, you can beat up Jess, I hate him. _Dean Dean Dean...today was supposed to be a smart day for him...

"I hate you." And she closed the blinds. She would've slammed them, but...they're blinds.

She went to his room. She curled up with him.

"I hate Dean." she whispered.

"Why?" Who's objecting?

"He-he came to make sure I was still in my room. What the hell?!" She felt tears sting her eyes. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore! She wasn't something he needs to watch over! Girlfriend or no!

"Hey. Shhh, calm down. Will it make you feel better if I made fun of him during school? Tell him an obvious joke, and take a picture of him not getting it?"

Rory laughed/sobbed. "Maybe..."

"There. No need to cry."

She nodded and wiped her tears. "Right. Ok, well, goodnight Jess."

Goodnight kiss. Goodnight make-out.

"Goodnight Rory." He grinned at her. Why was he grinning all the time? Smirk, damnit, smirk!

* * *

Rory woke up at one in the morning. No bad dream or nothing. Just woke up. Alone. She thought he had carried her back to her room at first, but she was still in his bed. Just no Jess.

"Jess?" She whispered. Nothing. She was about to get up when his door opened.

"Hey. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Went to the bathroom."

"Oh." They got back to their original position. Rory realized it was freezing in his room. She scooted closer.

"Cold?"

"Very."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." She was pulled closer. She could already feel herself getting warmer.

"I know. Your like my own personal heater." She was about to say something else when she felt Jess kiss her head. Lovingly. Hmmm. Familier.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." he whispered. Different.

She sighed happily. He he. He called her sweetheart. "That's sounds like a great idea..."

"Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Jess." She was loopy. She was tired. She was happy. Whatever it was, it possesed her and made her say, "I love you."

Jess was stunned. But not stunned enough to not say it back. "I love you too."

Rory fell asleep right after. Her only coherent thought (meant in the best of possible ways) was

What the hell?!

* * *

**A.N. that was a long one. but a good one! now to clear this up, rory was saying what the hell in a good way, not a 'oh my god jess just said he loved me and i should run away.' it was more of a 'oh my god jess just said he loved me, and i went to sleep!' so wanna give me some feedback on this chappie! i would love to hear it!**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	11. Crazy Chris

**A.N. well, i don't know where i'm going with this, so there will probably be only more chapter, but i'll try to get it to you quickly! so that means chris won't be in that much, but he will be in this one. so here it is! **

**in my opinion, this is the worst one, but the next and final chappie will made up for it! i promise!**

**disclaimer: I think the only thing i own is..well, not gilmore girls**

* * *

**Crazy Chris**

"Hey Lor!"

"Chris?"

"Yeah!"

Uh... "H-hey Chris. What, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Sherry in...in...come on, help me out here!"

Chris laughed at her. "Paris. And we're back now, obviously."

They hugged. "So how have you been? And Luke? And Rory? And her boyfriend?"

"Hey, hey, one person at a time! I'm great, Luke's great, Rory's great, and uh, I think her boyfriend is ok." Lorelai answered. Maybe she wouldn't have to bring up Jess if she told little to no information. What the hell kinda reasoning is that? Oh right. We're talking about Lorelai. She doesn't always think things through.

"You _think _her boyfriend is ok? Why don't we just ask him? He's right there isn't he?" He pointed to Dean.

"Shit." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Hey Dean!"

"Chris? Lorelai?" He came over. Shit shit shit.

"Hey Dean-o!" Oh god, Lorelai thought. He's just like Jess. (Right?)

Dean's eyes narrowed. He saw the similarities too. "Hey."

"So how are you and Rory? Still going strong?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. We broke up about two days ago. Bye."

Chris turned to Lorelai. "Broke up?"

"Yup. I bet you'll like the new one."

Or so she thought.

* * *

Rory turned to Jess. It was the morning after. No, not _that _mornning after. The morning after they said I love you.

What in god's name were they supposed to do now?

"Hey." Jess whispered to her. Rory smiled slightly. Maybe they didn't have to do anything.

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he pulled her closer. They still had about twenty minutes till Rory had to get out of his room. She buried her head into neck.

"Wonderful. You?"

He chuckled. "Same."

They laid in silence. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Rory loved it. Jess loved it. Rory loved Jess. Jess loved Rory.

"Ok. I gotta go before I get in trouble. Again." She laughed. Jess loved her laugh.

"Ok." She got up. She looked back at him. He saw her eyes. He loved her eyes.

"What?" She asked, grinning. He loved her grin.

"Nothing." He smirked. She loved his smirk.

"Ok. See you later, then." She went to the door.

"Oh, and Rory?" She turned to his eyes. She loved his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you." she barely heard. She grinned.

"I love you too."

Perfect start to a perfect day.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Jess."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Oh. Not very talkative?"

"Right."

Rory came from around the corner. "The verbal thing comes and goes."

Jess glared at her. She grinned and pecked him on the lips. What, she thought she was aloud to do that with her boyfriend!

"Hey hey, whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" Chris exploded.

Rory stared at her dad. "Um, well, when two people like eachother very much..." Jess smirked.

"Rory!"

Rory was getting really confused. "Um, what?"

"You can't kiss him."

Now Jess was getting confused. And a little angry. "Why not?" Rory asked. The verbal thing was gone as of the moment.

"Because...well look at him!"

Rory stepped back form her dad. "Excuse me?"

"And I hear form Lorelai he's not a very good kid."

Now Jess had the verbal thing. "You _hear? _I think that's how stupid rumors start, by _hearing _wrong. And who the hell are you to judge someone by appearance?"

"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked, angry.

"Nothing. I just don't think you have the right to judge someone that you don't even know." Jess said. Snarled. Whatever.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just don't think-"

"I know! I heard you the first time! But you aren't around enough to decide whats good or not for me!"

"What do you think is going to come out of this? That you'll be able to change him? People don't change, Rory." Where the hell was this Chris coming from?

Rory was completely stunned. And Jess was waiting for her answer. She didn't want to change him. Right?

"Dad! Of course I don't want to change him! I'm not with him just so that I can _change _him, or whatever. I'm with him because he makes me happy."

"How can _he _make you happy?" Chris had heard some pretty bad thing about him from Lorelai.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" Jess yelled. Whoa, calm down, Mariano.

"Nothing. I just don't think she'd good enough for you, that's all."

"I think it's about time you left." But it wasn't Rory, nor Jess who said that. It wasn't even Lorelai.

It was Luke.

"I think I'll stay here and talk to my daughter, thank you."

"I think it's my house. And it's time you left." Not Luke.

Lorelai.

--

Chris didn't come back for a while. Rory and Jess just flourished and grew.

And Rory always found a way to sneak into his room at night.

* * *

**A.N. ok, just one more chapter! i'm sorry, i know you wanted more, but my whole idea for this story is in the first and last chapter. the middle was just for you guys. and i told you it was the worst one, but the next one...i'm so excited for that one!**

**and i know chris was crazy in this chapter, but I promised i'd put him in here, so i did.**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1**


	12. Thunder: Night 54

**A.N. ok, here is the last chapter! yay! i hope you enjoyed reading this story, as i enjoyed writing it (especially the thunder storms) and i'm sad to say this will be the last thunder storm! waaaaaaaaaah!**

**disclaimer: i only own the story, not the show! hello!**

* * *

**Thunder: Night 54, Nothing Matters but You**

Rory and Jess have had their ups and downs, yes. Such as him leaving her to go meet his father, and her equal share of heart breaks towards him.

But Jess found that every girlfriend or random hook up he had wasn't quite the same as Rory. They didn't go to him during storms. And Rory found that every boyfriend or fling she had didn't quite own up to Jess. Because she wasn't scared of thunder storms with them.

So they always left them.

And nothing can stop true love. Not even death. So, as the Princess Bride as their guide, Jess and Rory got back together.

And Jess was thinking of making it permanent. Who wouldn't when it came to Rory?

And, of course, Rory was as well. But she a classic person, and wanted the man to do it. And she's also Rory, and she wanted him to do it during a thunder storm. Call her old fashioned.

Rory came to her home she shared with Jess. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for maybe the flash of light that was coming from the dark and gloomy sky.

Thunder. Jumping. Yelping. Grinning.

"Ror? Is that you? Oh wait, what am I saying, of course it's you! No one else's yelps at thunder."

"Jess!" She didn't expect him home so early.

"No one _yelps_ at anything for that matter." he muttered into her hair as she gave him a huge hug.

Flash.

"Oh shut up. You know you love me." She kissed him.

Thunder. Jump. Sqeeze. Kiss.

"Yes I do."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Food you eat."

She frowned. "Your no fun."

He smirked. "I try."

She went back into their room. She giggled. Even though she's lived there with him for two years, she still can't get over the fact that they have a 'their room.'

She went in her closet to get changed. The power went out. She had some how managed to hit her head on _something_ (saying what really hit her head was too embarrassing) and she screamed and fell to the floor.

"Rory? You ok? Where are you?"

"Closet! Hurry Jess! It's so dark!" Of course she was joking. Right?

Jess found it funny he still had those doubts.

"What? I already checked, and don't worry, there is no monster in the closet."

Rory frowned. "Yeah well, what if the thunder scared the monster from out of under the bed and he ran into the closet, and then he saw me come in here and figured 'Hey! Perfect chance to scare Rory!' and now he's just waiting for his chance to attack! Ever think of that?!"

Flash. Crack. Boom. Yelp. Smirk.

"What?" Rory asked. Jess was looking down at her, and he had a certain look in his eye...

Flash. Silence. Rumble.

Rory's heart rate sky-rocketed. Jess was getting down on one knee...

"Jess...uh...wh-what are you-you doing?" Her voice was all breathy. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god_.

"Rory, there is something I want you to know." beat "I am completely in love with you."

"I-I already kn-knew that."

He continued as if she didn't even talk. "I love how you make ever situation tolerable, even if it's as silly as rambling about a monster going from under the bed to the closet. I love your fear of thunder storms. I love everything about you. I can't even tell you how much. I'd die for you. I'd kill for you. I'd be happy forever if you'd only smile at me. Come to think of it, I want to kiss you. I want to hold you, I want you to hold me. You are so gorgeous I can hardly stand it. You make me laugh, you make me cry.

Nothing matters but you. There is nothing in this world that I want or need, but you.

You, Rory Gilmore. You."

At this point, Rory didn't think going dehydrated for a whole week could stop the tears from falling. A whole month.

Flash.

"Will you marry me?"

Thunder crawled up their spines. Silence. She launched herself at him.

He couldn't understand her through her sobs. "Uh, I didn't quite catch that?" Even though she had herself attached to him, he still couldn't find himself relaxing until she said 'yes.'

"Of course! Of course! That was beautiful, Jess!" He barely understood, then she went back to blubbering incoherently again.

He pulled out her ring. It wasn't the usual diamond. I was dark blue. Sapphire. Rory gasped. Held out her finger. Lightening flashed, iluminating half of everything. Jess could see her face. Her gorgeous face. Tear stained. Happy. Glowing. He slid the ring onto her finger before kissing it gently. And she burst into tears. And he held her.

Thunder shattered the silence.

* * *

**A.N. best chapter EVER! in my opinion. Now, that absolutely beautiful speech jess gave? i cry a little evert time i read it. ya, i didn't come up with on my own. nope, i got it from a book, i just changed some things, and added some things. well i hoped you liked it! i did! and i would again like to apologize for the previous chapter, but this one SO made up for it, right?**

**the book is Impossible by Nancy Werlin, and i don't own it, but you should read it!**

**please please please**

**REVIEW!!**

**nuttzZ1 **


End file.
